Summer Together
by BakaOniisan
Summary: A Koe no Katachi (A Silent Voice) after manga/anime fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy. A few months have passed since Nishimiya left for Tokyo, away from Ishida. But Summer approaches, and Ishida is happy that he'll be able to spend it with his friends from High School and the girl he finally understands that he likes. Everything is going to be fine. Fluff and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Baka's note:** This fic is an after manga/anime story. So if you haven't watched or read Koe No Katachi (A Silent Voice), go read it, this fic will spoil EVERYTHING! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _A Silent Voice/Koe no Katachi Fanfiction_

 _Summer Together_

 _Chapter 1: 'Do you like her?'_

The one month long summer holiday was only one week away.

And that only meant one thing for Ishida Shouya: he'll be able to see all his friends from his last year of High School again and spend time with them. Well, he sees Yuzuru almost everyday and Nagatsuka every week ends. But what got him really excited was that he'll finally be able to give Nishimiya Shouko her birthday gift.

It was already sad that he couldn't keep his promise of spending her birthday together because she was in Tokyo and the 7th of June was a school day. But they managed to do a video call with the rest of the group (he first had planned to only be the two of them but changed his mind the day prior because he thought it would be creepy) with him, Sahara and Yuzuru translating what everyone said in sign language.

But he promised that they'll do something better during the Summer Holiday. And this time there won't be drama... There won't be suicide attempts… Everything will be fine. They'll be with everyone el-

"So, you gonna confess to her?"

"What? To who?"

"Ueno. I'm talking about Shouko obviously, duh." Yuzuru groaned from the other side of the small table.

The younger girl came to his house almost everyday after school to study with Ishida since she needs his help after falling behind when she was skipping school for many months. Well after two months she started to get better but still kept coming to have some news and spend some time with Maria.

"So you gonna do it or not?" Yuzuru pressed him.

"Wh-What are you talking about? You already did that joke last year remember? Besides, we're just friends…" Ishida answered her.

But she wasn't having it, she just clicked her tongue in annoyance and pushed her stuff away from the table so she could put her elbows on it without messing her stuff. The tall guy was about to ask her what she was doing but she was faster.

"Please, we all know you have a crush on her." She groaned again.

"N-No I don't. I appreciate her, that's true. But… You know…"

"Don't you guys always text each other every morning and evening?"

Ishida got caught off-guards and almost blurted out how did she know that with his face completely flushed, but he stopped himself in time. It was Yuzuru, Shouko's little sister, of course she'd know that detail.

"Y-Yeah… But we just say 'Good morning' and 'Good Day' when we wake up and the evening we just talk quickly before bed about our day…" he said looking at the side.

"Aww, aren't you two adorable?" Yuzuru grinned.

"I told you it's not like that!"

"You sure? You don't have a crush on my sister?"

"Yeah, she's my friend. A very good one." Ishida nodded firmly.

"Oh Thank God! That would have been veeery awkward if I told ya before!" The little girl laughed as she grabbed her camera and a pen.

Ishida blinked twice in confusion, he didn't like the sound of that…

"I-If you told m-me what before?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to ruin your summer if you had a crush on her. But since you don't… I can tell you now: she texted me an hour ago. Someone asked her out and she said yes. She have a boyfriend now." Yuzuru explained while messing with her camera.

"Ah-" Ishida froze and let the pen he was holding fall to the ground.

So like that, she found someone… Well that's great! Yeah! That's great! She deserve happiness! And he knew that whoever that _boyfriend_ is… he'll make her happier than he could ever have! Yeah! Totally!

He must be sure to threa- no _tell_ him that he better make her happy or else!

Oh God… Is she going to bring that guy to their Summer Vacation? Ugh… Ishida didn't know if he was ready yet! Wait, why does he need to be ready? Ready for what?

 _Heartbreak? Sadness?_

… No, he can't. He should be happy for her… But he was feeling the same thing as when she told him a few months back when she'll go study in Tokyo and he didn't want her to go…

No, it was a bit different… Right now… was that _jealousy_?

But why… Nishimiya wasn't _his_ or anything of the sort! She's his friend, a friend who gave him so much when he did so much wrongs to her in the past… A friend with whom he made a great promise… A friend he'd be ready to die protecting because he _really_ cared of her well being… A really… beautiful friend…

Oh God… He…He really li-

"Yo dude! Stop freaking out!" Yuzuru suddenly snapped him out of his bubble.

"What-? I-I'm not freaking out. I-I mean… It's good! It's good for her to have someone to love…" he sighed, trying his best to not look dejected, "...She deserv-"

"I was joking."

"W-W-What?"

"I lied about her having a boyfriend. I wanted to have a reaction out of you. But wow! I didn't expect that to mind blown you away, I'm sorry!" The small teenager smirked.

Ishida tried to deny that he was 'mind blown' with the excuse that he was just 'surprised' but Yuzuru just showed him her camera. The spiky haired teen looked at the screen and saw himself staring at nothing, his mouth agape and a bit pale.

"You were frozen for three minutes looking like this."

"Y-You're just exaggerating." Ishida laughed in embarrassment.

"Nah. See that picture's time, it was four minutes ago." She pointed at the timer on the screen then at Ishida's phone to see the time right now.

And she was right.

"And this…" she started as she then showed another picture, "Is from one minute ago, when I burst your bubble. I'm sure if I didn't do anything you would have stayed like this for probably hours. See how there's absolutely no difference?"

"I-I… Wait did you draw whiskers on my face?!" He exclaimed at seeing the only difference between the two pictures, black whiskers on his cheeks, he scrubbed his face with his hands trying to erase them.

"Yup. That show just how much you were out of it. Sorry about that. Also I'm definitely sharing this with the group chat for everyone to see." the little Nishimiya sister grinned again.

Ishida just groaned in annoyance as he looked to the side, embarrassed to show that side of him to any one. He knew he couldn't stop Yuzuru with that kind of teasing, no matter what he do.

"Alright now. Ishida, no bullshit now. You sure you don't like her, not even a little bit?" Yuzuru asked again, crossing her arms in front of her.

"No… I don't."

"What the hell ma-"

"I _like her a lot_ her." Ishida said quickly before planting his forehead on the table in front of him and hiding any part of his head with his arms, hiding the best he could his blush from Yuzuru, "I think I even _love_ her…" he groaned against his arm, hoping it would muffle his voice enough for the little sister to not hear him.

But she did! She was just staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth open, she didn't expect him to say outright 'love'.

"Wow. So! What's your plan then?! Are you going to confess to her when she comes back?! And how?" Yuzuru leaned forward, extremely interested.

She knew that her sister liked him, and she had her doubts that Ishida liked her back. But now that it's out in the open, ohoho! She can't wait to see her sister smile even brighter! Her first romantic relationship! Well, it might would have been more healthy if it was with someone who didn't hurt her in the past… But all that is where it is: in the past. Ishida did more than enough to redeem himself.

"What?! Yuzuru, I just understood that I love Nishimiya-san. I didn't plan anything… Should I?"

"Well duh! If you want a chance with her, it better be something romantic!" Yuzuru frowned to hide another grin: he doesn't have a chance with her, he already did it!

And even failed once before when she confessed to him. But this time it's his turn to confess.

"But do I even have the slightest chance? I mean, I'm still somewhat surprised to be her friend. And to escalate this to _lover_? After all I did- OW!" Ishida yelped as he grabbed the top of his head.

Yuzuru just karate chopped his head in anger and annoyance.

"Are you really _still_ on about this? We'll we have this rant once or twice every month or what? No matter who you ask, we will all tell you the same thing:," she slapped her two hands on each side of Ishida's face to grab it so he could see her in the eye.

" _ **You've suffered enough!**_

 _ **Your punishment is over!**_

 _ **You redeemed yourself now!**_

 _ **Stop hating yourself!"**_

"Am I clear?!" she yelled to his face.

"Y-Yes miss!" he yelled back.

"Good!" she let go his face and took a serious stance on the other side of the table, elbows on the table, joining her hands together in front of her face and staring at his face with a serious expression, "So how are you going to tell my Sis you love her?"

"I-"

"OH! Shosho is in love?!"

The two teenagers stopped talking and turned to the source of the third voice to see Maria with her mouth wide open in excitement.

"M-Maria-"

"Oh yeah! Shosho is in _lo~ove_!" Yuzuru smirked and repeated to the young angel girl.

"AH! I'm gonna tell Mommy and Grandma!" Maria exclaimed and walked down the ladder.

In the past months she grew enough to be able to go up and down the ladder to Ishida's room by herself without needing help. As she reached the lower floor, she immediately ran to the living room where the rest of the family was and yelled the news.

And everyone started laughing and cheering, much to Ishida's embarrassment. Oh boy, dinner will be an ordeal. He could already hear Pedro and his sister laughing that maybe in a few months Maria will have a cousin, which was ridiculous, and his mother already guessing who was that special someone and thinking to maybe call her new best friend: that special someone's mother to tell her the news.

"MOM DON'T! PLEASE!" Ishida yelled and ran downstairs.

While he was downstairs trying to calm his mother who was obviously teasing him and everyone was laughing at the whiskers, Yuzuru uploaded the picture of Shouya with the whiskers to her phone and shared it with everyone else from their little group.

Nagatsuka was obviously the first to answer with compliments to the photograph and to the model, saying that 'even with whiskers, Yasho looks awesome!' Mashiba answered that the picture was funny, Kawai responded a few seconds later saying that she thought the same thing.

Sahara asked how on earth did that happen. Ueno privately asked the little sister how much for the picture, question Yuzuru ignored. And finally Shouko answered after everyone else that this was adorable.

The dark haired girl smirked at the message, her sister will have an enormous surprise when she comes back!

Ishida finally returned to his room after a few minutes, looking tired and the whiskers being cleaned off his face.

"Look what you make me do." he groaned.

"Hahaha, sorry sorry!" Yuzuru laughed and apologized half-heartedly, "But it's getting kind of late. I should go home."

" Huh? But weren't we supposed to plan how-"

"I'll come back next Monday for a final check before Sis comes back! So you better plan something yourself! You know, like a big boy." Yuzuru exclaimed with a large grin.

"Y-Yes Miss!"

"Okay then! See ya!" she said before going downstairs.

Ishida heard her saying goodbye to the rest of the family before leaving.

Now… He must think of a romantic way to confess… But he has no idea how to do that! Maybe he should ask Nagatsuka for advice this week end… He… Kinda knew that it wasn't the best idea in the world, but he'll probably have some ideas, and in case of emergency, he can ask Mashiba or Sahara after…

* * *

Yuzuru for her part, had fun sending the news to all the group (except Ueno and Nishimiya of course) enjoying to see that most reactions were 'About Goddamn time!'

 **Baka's notes:** Well, here goes the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Le me know what you think in the comment.

I still think it's a blasphemy that Koe no Katachi doesn't have it's own tag/segment here on !

Anyway, next update: Normality in Lobotomy or Tanaka's Monsters of Despair. See ya, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: That's what friends are for_

Weekend arrived quicker than Ishida hoped for because it meant that there's no much time before Monday and Nishimiya come.

Also Nagatsuka should arrive soon.

Ah! The ring bell. He's here.

"It's for me, Mom!" Ishida exclaimed as he walked down the stairs.

His sister and her family were out for the day so he was alone with his mother. He opened the door and saw his best friend waiting behind it.

"Hey there Nagatsuka, come on in." Ishida greeted and invited his best pal, "I have the games read-"

"No. Not today Yasho. We have more important stuff to do. Put on your clothes we're going out today." Nagatsuka pointed his finger at him before getting inside.

He greeted Ishida's mother then went up to the young man's room with Ishida on his toe.

Before Ishida could mutter something, his friend was already looking for some clothes for him to wear inside his closet and threw a pair of pants and a T-shirt.

"Wait, wh-"

"I'll wait for you downstairs!"

And just like that, Ishida was left alone in his room, confused as ever.

* * *

Nagatsuka dragged his friend to the bridge they all knew too well. Ishida smiled as he looked at the spot where he made the promise to Nishimiya. But then he noticed that Nagatsuka was scrutinizing every thing about the place then sighed.

"Nope."

"What do you mean? Isn't this where we decided to meet with everyone?"

"Yes. But it's not a good place. Let's find another." The small adult said before turning his back and walking away.

"What?"

They went pretty much any place connected to Nishimiya Nagatsuka could remember: her sign language school, her old elementary school (though with the flinch from Ishida's face, Nagatsuka immediately understood it wasn't a good place.) then the hospital and even the park but each time the young adult said that it wasn't good.

"Nagatsuka! Please explain to me what are we doing?" Ishida begged.

"...Fine but first answer me this: Do you know any other place where you share a good memory with Nishimiya?" he asked.

"W-Well there's the bridge, right?"

"Yes but no! We need something else. Maybe somewhere where she gave you something?"

Ishida started digging through his memories… Somewhere where she gave him something good… other than the usual bridge… "Right! I know the place!"

"Perfect!"

"It's where she gave me those… Uh… You know the three items we thought were candies or something."

"Show me the place!" Nagatsuka exclaimed excitedly before starting walking as if he was the one leading the way.

"N-Nagatsuka… It's that way."

* * *

They arrived at the place near the river where Nishimiya gave him the present and where she told him something that to this day he's still sure that he misunderstood. Ishida smiled at the memory despite that, he really couldn't wait to see her again…

Nagatsuka for his part was analysing the place with a smirk.

"Yes… Good. We can even hide there." he muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"This place is good! We found it." Nagatsuka smiled and raised his thumb to his friend.

"G-Great… But good for what?" Ishida asked.

"For your confession of course."

Ishida paused for a good half a minute before flushing tomato red and exploded into a stuttering mess.

"Gu-Con-How-Wh-Wha-?!"

"Yuzuru-chan told us, obviously." Nagatsuka answered before Ishida could ask, "And I decided that my best pal Yasho should have an amazing time when confessing. Am I not the bestest of friends?" he smirked.

Ishida was still red and stuttering as he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, he took a deep breath to calm himself then looked at his friend and smiled brightly.

"Yes you are, man! Thank you for helping me."

"No problem Yasho! That's what are friends for." Nagatsuka winked with a smirk, "You can buy the popcorn at the movies later."

"Hahaha, sure. So what are we going to watch?"

"Something to inspire you for your big moment. But before, one last thing." Nagatsuka said before walking to his friend and handing him a dozen of flyers.

Ishida raised an eyebrow as he took the papers.

"Choose one of those, they are all good ones. According to the reviews." the small man added.

"Okay..?" Ishida answered before taking a look at the flyers, then turned red and almost choked on air.

These were flyers for love hotels.

* * *

"Ihida."

"Almost."

"Ijida."

"Not there yet."

"Irida."

"Ah, nope."

"What are you two doing since ten minutes ago?"

In an apartment in Tokyo, three young women were preparing themselves for a trip to their hometown. Ueno was packing her stuff when she heard Sahara and Nishimiya doing strange things in the other room.

"Sorry if we bothered you." the short haired girl apologized, "Shou-chan wants to say 'Ishida' in the right way to surprise him." she smiled and signed for the deaf girl to nod along her words.

"Uh… I see." Ueno sighed.

'I want to make him very surprised!' Nishimiya signed.

"I guess he would be pretty surprised alright…"

"But I don't know how to teach her to make the sound 'sh'... Can you help me?" Sahara smiled again to her friend.

"Eeeeh?! Why would I do that? We have stuff to pack! Just do that." She exclaimed.

She then saw the distressed expression on the deaf girl's face and sighed before signing the best she could to her to pack her stuff. Nishimiya nodded and stood up then went to her room to fold more clothes.

"... If she keeps her teeth shut and the tongue in mid-air inside her mouth… She should be able to do the sound or at least something very similar…" Ueno muttered slowly, but loud enough for Sahara to hear her.

"Oh! I see! Thank you Ueno-san!" Sahara smiled brightly and quickly went to Nishimiya's room to tell her.

Ueno went back into packing her clothes, her face red as she muttered to herself that it wasn't for Nishimiya to be happy but rather that she wanted to see Ishida get all flustered...

"Ishida!"

"That's correct!"

"Ishida!"

"Yes!"

Oh boy, maybe it was a mistake after all.

* * *

 **Baka's notes** : Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'm sorry it's very short and took so long to release ! The thing is that I... 'lost' all my ideas for this fic? I mean, I had some but after a second review, they were not good. I still have some good one for the next chapters but after that, nothing.

Well I still hope you enjoyed this short chapter and will enjoy my other works! See you soon


End file.
